Harry's Sudden Realisation
by KeiraGrange
Summary: Harry discovers hidden feelings for his worst enemy... DM/HP
1. Sudden Realisation

**Harry's Sudden Realisation**

Harry's hair fluttered in the warm summer wind as he leant up against the oak by the lake and watched the giant squid flop lazily in its crystal waters. It was St Valentine's Day and Harry felt like expressing his love for a change. Harry's hand lay on his thigh, lightly tapping his fingers as he pondered a thought - a strange thought - that had penetrated his mind like a needle. Harry was in love. He was in love with the boy walking by the lake. He was in love with Draco Malfoy.

The sudden realisation played on his mind and Harry didn't know what to make of it. He knew that he loved Ginny Weasley, but he felt this strange attraction towards this worst enemy. His platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that pierced your soul every time you looked into them, Harry longed for. He felt a strange urge to embrace Draco, kiss him and then run away with him. It wasn't like him to feel like this, but he couldn't fight the feeling. He gazed at the graceful, masculine figure that dragged a long stick in the water and watched the ripples. Harry never realised how gentle and serene Draco was until he watched him that day.

He had been having awkward dreams about Draco too. Erotic dreams where Draco straddled his hips and kissed his chest and lightly went down on him, at this time Harry woke up feeling horny and sweaty and had to retreat to the window to cool off in the breeze. He dreamt that he was touching his masculine and defined chest and hips and… the 'rest' of him. It felt confronting to Harry that his mind could create such images and fantasies and that he actually enjoyed them. The thing that was annoying was that if he told Draco about his feelings, he would laugh at him. But, at the same time he felt compelled to tell him and kiss him to the point of buggery.

But there would be no point of the story if Harry did not tell Draco how he felt.

So, Harry ran over what he was going to say in his mind before running his hand through his hair to make it sexily messy and brushed down his shirt. He could do it; he'd done it to Ginny. _But Ginny isn't a man!_ He thought. Draco a _man_. It sounded masculine and sexy. Harry was ready. He was going to tell Draco.

He walked over to where Draco played with the water with his stick and Harry lightly tapped his shoulder and the pure blooded beauty turned around. Harry expected him to scowl but his face lit up and he smiled at Harry.

"Hi," Draco said serenely. "Finally, we can talk without your –or my – minions."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Listen, I've got to tell you something. I think I love you, Draco"

Draco shuffled and then smiled.

"Really, Potter? Well, isn't it fitting that I love you too."

And with that, Draco pulled Harry into a long and passionate kiss. He sucked on Harry's bottom lip and Harry sighed in relief. Draco was amazing.

"Well, now we've got that out of the way, how are we going to reveal it to the others?" Draco asked.

"Ahh, maybe just kiss in front of them and see what they think," Harry laughed.


	2. Telling Hermione and Ron

.KG.

* * *

Harry made his way up to the castle, hand in hand with Draco. It felt weird embracing his worst enemy, connecting with him, but it also feel right. Now another thought was playing on his mind: would Draco still feel compelled to join the Dark Side, and what would his father think of his only son's newfound love? Draco thought the same thoughts, though he already had an answer to one of them. He wasn't going to join the Dark Side, even if it meant hiding. He couldn't go against Harry...

Ron and Hermione walked out into the sunlight, hand in hand also. They caught sight of Harry and glared at the connection between Harry and Draco. They thought he had been Confunded.

"Harry? What are you doing holding hands with Draco?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I love him," Harry replied happily. "Are you happy for me?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned to Ron who had turned a nasty shade of grey.

"Did you just say you were in love with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"It's Draco dear, and yes he did." Draco replied.

Ron whispered to Hermione_ "Did he just call me dear?"_ and Hermione stared at Ron before turning her gaze to Harry and Draco who were now locked at the lips.

"OH my God!" Hermione screamed and Ron laughed nervously.

"Haha! Good one Harry! What's the joke? You can tell us now," Ron asked.

"There is no joke, Ron. We are really in love." Harry smiled and turned to his boyfriend.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Hermione muttered to herself. "What about the Dark Side? Weren't you going to join Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled.

"You can't go against your b-b… your boyfriend can you?" Hermione spat out.

"Well, that's why I'm not joining the Dark Side. Rather, I'm joining the Good Side. Ooh, that sounds marvellous! The Good Side. How lovely!" Draco said and smiled at his partner.

"Oh shit," Ron said.


	3. Hermione and Ron's Shock

The news of Harry and Draco's love made like butter and spread. Only Hogwarts was the toast. Hermione and Ron were still at their wits end trying to figure out how Harry's enemy could become his love. It just didn't click!

"Ron, do you really think they are telling the truth, or do you reckon it's some joke. I mean, it looked like they were both Confunded!" Hermione said.

"And Draco called me DEAR!" Ron yelled. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I heard. How weird was that?" Hermione replied. Ron's eyes widened in delayed shock.

"I don't know if I can do it 'Mione! Malfoy calling me dear, Harry kissing Malfoy…"

"It's Draco, dear." Hermione mimicked and burst out laughing.

"Ruddy 'ell! You asked for it 'Mione!" Ron roared and ran after her. She screamed and ran around the common room laughing when finally, Ron caught her in his arms and kissed her which made her knees melt and her eyes light up.

"Only you can do that to me," she said and grasped his hands. "We have to do this for Harry, okay Won Won," Hermione said, reminding Ron of his short-term, clingy excuse for a girlfriend earlier in the year.

"You are really asking for it!" Ron yelled and ran after Hermione again who had escaped his grasp and chased her around the common room again and grabbed her again and kissed her. She tried to scream out laughing but Ron covered her mouth, laughing out loud himself.


	4. Pumpkin Juice and Wrong Impressions

It probably didn't help that it was Valentine's Day when Harry told Draco he was in love with him. All students at Hogwarts were madly romantic and love potion bottles were scattered everywhere. It was Harry though, who knew his love wasn't caused by the sudden influx of love-imitating liquids, but because of a deep feeling; a pinch almost, that had always told him of his attraction towards Draco Malfoy. He hoped that Draco felt the same way. He would feel so ashamed and let down if he were Confunded or Love Potion-ised.

Draco walked into the vicinity with two cups of fresh pumpkin juice that the house elves were churning out in the kitchen. Harry accepted his with a 'thanks' and Draco sat next to him. Harry noticed that Draco impulsively became enamoured with his nose.

"You know," Draco said. "You have a really nice nose."

Unsure how to answer this strange statement, Harry merely replied, "Thank you. So do you."

Draco smiled coyly and slapped Harry's arm playfully before pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

_Draco Mind Cam: I'm glad that it was Valentine's Day when Harry told me. It would have been uncalled for otherwise and I probably wouldn't have been able to take it. I know that love potions and Adore-Me-Dearly cards filled with powerful magic have been scattered around the place, but my love isn't caused by any of that. I can only hope that Harry feels the same way..._

* * *

"Draco, did you want to accompany me to the Astronomy Tower to-" Harry started

"Harry, I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Draco said.

"NO! No, I mean to do our Astro homework. Well, do you want to?" Harry replied in a hurry.

"Oh, ah ha ha ha! Oh I'm sorry Harry. I was under the wrong impression. Of course I will." Draco said.

"Oh okay, that's great! Uh, do you mind if Ron and Hermione join us? We were going up anyway," Harry asked.

"Sure, sure Harry dear." Draco said and smiled at Harry.


End file.
